Percy Jackson, more than a Demigod
by Santateresagamuza
Summary: Percy appears in the clearing with Khione. Where has he been and what is he now? Smart and powerful Percy. Other gods. Realistic gods and goddesses. Realistic hunters.
1. Chapter 1

All of camp half blood was in the god's throne room. All of sudden Hera appeared with Jason, piper, and leo. Zeus immediately shut down olympus.

5 minutes later:

Zeus said I wish to see the site where the Giant king was resurrected. Hecate Summoned a giant screen and they watched.

-Back with Khione-

Khione was furious. That bitchy queen almost killed her. Luckily she absorbed some of the monster's energy around her. Then... she saw a girl clad in silver. She walked up to her and was about to stab her. The hunter, Gaby, watched horrified as a knife sailed to her. Lady Artemis and the hunters screamed atop olympus. The knife struck, but it struck the tree behind Gabby. Khan turned around and saw a man wrapped in bandages with black hair tied together with a girls blue hairpin. On his back was a large blue sword wrapped in white bandages(samehada). Artemis was thankful that her huntress was saved and the man quickly put her down and fed her ichor to heal her.

Khione yelled, "Who are you!"

The man in bandages chuckled, "I am a wanderer. I am the one who can travel. I am the one who has conquered, has fallen, and has crawled back again. You can call me...Percy."

The shawl covering his face went away and everyone watched shock as a much more mature percy appeared, but his eyes were not green, they were black, white, red, they were changing colors quickly and swirling about in a hypnotic manner.

"I will kill you Demigod"

"Well, I'm not a demigod...I am so much more"

a sound cracked in the clearing and percy appeared with his hands through Khione's chest.

I am the champion of over 350,000 gods and goddesses. Native american, mayan , egyptian, persian,...

I have travelled to other realms and lived for over 2,000 years.

I am...someone who likes to learn and have fun... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Khione watched blood drip down her mouth onto her chest. Percy removed his hand. However, Khione soon noticed something was wrong.

"You want to know why you're not healing, right?...Something feels wrong hmm?"

Khione's kneed collapsed to the ground and soon her face hit the ground. She couldn't move. Then, she realized her life force wasn't fading, it was being condensed, it was being squished. She felt..shackled.

"You see, Gaea may have blessed you and made it so that no greek force could hold or kill you naturally, but she forget about other energies in this world. Sure, she knows about them, but she forget to protect you from them."

Black marks started to bleed out of the hole in Khione's chest. The black lines started to zig zag around Khione's body. Once they covered her entire body they flashed purple and started buying into her skin.

"That, my dear, is a nifty thing I picked up in Japan. They have a sealing art there called fuinjutsu. Quite handy, but I had to manipulate the seal to be able to hold your force in tack. You see, I couldn't outright kill you for a few reasons, but I could paralyze you, imprison, and trap you. That seal I created to paralyze the body completely by paralyzing the nervous system, and also trap the spiritual energy that is naturally released by any living thing. Since gods replace spiritual energy constantly, albeit at an accelerated rate, your body is self sustaining the seal that traps your body. The only way to release the seal is to stop the natural creation of a god's, or goddesses', energy, which only happens if you fade. Soooooooo, you will be paralyzed with only your thoughts to keep you company for all eternity, or unless someone takes away the seal, which they probably don't know how to do. But since eternal boredom is a crime I believe too harsh for you, you will be asleep until you fade or I, or someone who can free you, free's you.

Have fun."

The people watching at olympus could not believe their own eyes. How strong was he, how did he get that power, and how was he smart enough to design something as complex as a godly seal? The demigods wondered what he meant about other forces, it seemed the gods had even more explaining to do.

...

...

...

...

Percy winked at Khione as her body appeared away in a white flash.

Percy turned around to the hunters who watched wide eyed.

"Well well well, what are you doing so far away from home huntress?"


End file.
